left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:If you were a Infected, what kind of Infected would you be?
I would be a Smoker, they're cool. Not because I smoke. Remember Not a Tank please I'd be a Smoker, because I can do fascinating things with my tongue, I smoke and I, too, run like a b**ch when someone's shooting at me. Dashade 12:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Ooh. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 17:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd probably have to go with hunter. Though I can't use the cool tongue pull thing, jumping around a lot could be fun. Stoan04 15:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Chances are, I'd probably end up as a Witch, no matter what I do. I'd run around in my underwear and make obscene noises in a corner, and then eviscerate anybody who makes me mad. Sounds about accurate. 17:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Based on all the cheeseburgers I eat, I would have to say I'd be a boomer. On the plus side, I'd be able to fit in more cheeseburgers after I puked on the Survivors. --MadDawg2552 19:01, 2 April 2009 (UTC) i'd have to be a hunter, just leaping across the rooftops and prowling around would be so cool. i can see the benefits of being a smoker too though Danku777 14:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) id be a hunter as jumping from rooftop to rooftop would be awesome and then theres wall jumping that would be sweet to hunt down your enemies.Spygon 19:46, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I'd probably be a smoker, I was never really any good as a hunter with all the jumping around, and for the simple fact that I can't aim while I'm jumping and just usually end up missing my target, leaving me wide open to be killed right there on the spot. There's no greater satisfaction than dragging a survivor totally off course and delaying them even more as a horde comes and takes them down while I run away and await my next attack... User:RagnorokTheDivine 8:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I'd be an awesome mix of everything. I'd spit vomit at people, then charge them with my tongue while crying. When they're low on health, pounce and punch while screaming. I only wonder what I'd look like...:D In all seriousness, hunter, because they're sexy. --AshesToAshes 02:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I'd be a Smoker, I think.. My tongue is longer than most other people's, and with my terrible asthma.. you get the idea. BlackliteWrath 12:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) My name may make more sence now after this. In any game where long range is a option I go for it. I was excited when I first learn there would be a sniper in L4D. "A sniper fag in a zombie game, can't be!"^^ THat's why I play as a sniper and the Smoker is my infected. Now if they add one where a SI thorws shit at you then I would change to that one. Untill then distance is the key and camping and cowarding is the game. Smoker FTW!Crossy the Coward 17:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I would be a Witch. Not only would I be able to explore the opposite sex (and I would be in all those pictures with Zoey lol), but I would be alone in my thoughts until some n00b with a gun came by and disturbed me. And if they cr0wned me, then I wouldn't really care because I would be dead (again?). Darthscyrone 19:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know what I would be, Definitely not a tank, witch, boomer, or charger though. Id probably be a male spitter due to my long history of strep and drainage. I sound like a cat when I try to cough phlem, and do it so often its "ACHHH-pto!" like using a comma.l4d historianLegofan94 21:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Boomer. #Get bile on survivor #Wait few seconds #????? #PROFIT. ;) Powers38Talk 22:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Defiantly a Hunter! Being able to go physically anywhere by wall jumping, it'd be so much fun. I actually was a Hunter for a few days...too bad it was cosmetic and I couldn't actually do the things he does. One of the down sides of cosplay. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 12:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Likely a tank or hunter, hunter because i wear hoodies alot and i like playing as the hunter and the tank cuz im aggressive like the tank and i like playing as him Riley Heligo I would be a Jockey. Sinceraly, idk why but he's kinda of creepy ^^ [[User:Aratinga_A.|'Aratinga A.']] 22:58, 5 September 2009 (UTC) Can I be a pancake? Lol, no, can i be one of those clown uncommon common?--Supermutantslayer450 00:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm a traceur, so I'd probably end up as a Hunter... man, all that screaming would KILL my throat.- AstralShapeShifter 12:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'd definetly be a Hunter. Most people say I sneak up on them when I'm standing right next to them and they don't notice, so yeah ,Hunter no prob. Cpl. Wilding 14:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I'm a jockey, I've always been a little crazy. As well as having a knack for bursting into laughter. Yeah... :\ But still...--Prof. 00:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Special Infected I'd like to be: Spitter. Even though I'm not female and I don't have acid reflux, it'd be fun to find some place with a good vantage point and just rain hell down on survivors. However, the special infected I'd probably wind up as... damnit, I'd be common, wouldn't I? Kilroy8675309 09:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Freggin' Hunter all the way. User:Jake Smith Hunter, of course. My nickname ain't "HuntersLoveMedkits" for nothing. HuntersLoveMedkits 12:47 pm, May 2, 2012 I'm too fat for being anything else than Boomer. Pangia 18:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC)